Bella Returns Home
by vampwolf3408
Summary: Bella returns home after spending 4 years away at collage. The previous summer she slept with someone, while visting family. What happens when she returns with child no one knows about except Paul, Jacob, and her family. Who is the child's father, Why didn't she tell anybody about having a baby, What secrets is she hiding. How with things turn out for her and the baby. RATED M
1. 3 years ago part i

**Chapter 1: What Happen**

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

I walked up to Jacob on the beach and sat down beside him. I saw he had a worried look on his face as I sat down. I could tell he was nervous because he always looks me in the eyes and he wasn't. I couldn't put my finger on it but he was not acting like himself and when I looked into his eyes they were different like someone was controlling him.

(Bella, **Jacob)**

"Jake, what's wrong, you can tell me anything" I ask him nervously

" **Bella, will you follow me"** was all he said to me as he got up, and started to walk down the beach. I stood up nervously; the first thing I thought was something was really wrong he always looked me in the eyes.

"Jacob, what's going on?"

" **Bella you're not good enough for me anymore,"** No, no, no, this can't be happening not again, I thought as I followed him.

"Jacob, what do you mean?"

" **Bella I-I-I I've imprinted on Maggie"**

"Jake, please don't do this to me. I'm begging you," I cried to him as my knees came out from under me and I fell down in the sand. I knew that I couldn't date him anymore but I didn't care I wanted to keep my best friend.

" **I'm sorry Bella But I have to go,"** he said as he started to walk off but I got up and grabbed his arm.

"Jake wait please I need your help" I told him begging him to listen because I had made a mistake myself.

 **"** **Bella I can't be with you and more"** he told me getting angry and turned half way around.

"That's okay Jake, I'm glad you imprinted but I need my best friend more than ever now. I'm pregnant," I told me as tears rolled down my face.

 **"** **Bella what do you mean your pregnant I never had sex with you are you cheating on me"** he ask starting to shake more.

"Jake no it was only one time and I was drunk" I told him trying to calm him down so he didn't phased. I waited and he never said anything so I did.

"Jake all I want from you is a best friend," I told looking him in the eyes and notice they still weren't normal.

 **"** **I can do that but that's it"** he told me before phasing and running off. I sat there crying on the beach, until Leah, Seth, and Sue came looking for me.

 ** _~ END OF FLASHBACK~_**

After Harry died Charlie and Sue got real close with them both losing a partner. Charlie married Sue and they live on the reservation with Seth and Leah. When Sue found out I was coming back home she cleared out the junk room, on the top floor, which is bigger then the rest of the rooms, for Ethan and me.

I woke up sweating in the hotel room as I sat up in bed quietly and walked to the bathroom softly shutting the door behind me. After using the bathroom I walked over to the, blue and green, crib that held my 3-month-old baby boy, named Ethan Jace Swan. I watched him sleep for a minuet. He always looked so cute when he was asleep.

Every time I looked at him I saw Paul in his face, he had Paul's hair, skin color, nose, and chin I smiled at him. I thought of all the happy times Paul and me had.

I heard my phone go off, I got up walking over to it. I picked it up to see who it was from my mom (Sue).

' **Bella there's been an accident honey, you dad is in the hospital. He was shot in the shoulder when he was on a call'**

 **~M**

I heard Ethan start to whimper which meant he would wake up in a second wanting to be feud. Ethan was a quiet baby, he hardly ever cried at all. Ethan was 3 months old and only woke up usually on a good night 1 time and on a bad night 6 times.

I wondered if I had told Paul that I had his baby if he would even want to have anything to do with Ethan. I couldn't think of a better life every thing I did was for or because of Ethan he was all that mater to me. I think that Jake avoided me because he thought that I would have made his life miserable.

That's what hurt the most was that Jacob knew that I never ever would do something like that to him of all people. Which meant that Maggie his imprint was putting lies in his head about me that were not true. I remember hanging out with Emily and Kim most days and I was nothing but loving and caring when Maggie came around with Jake.

 **~Flash Back~**

(Me, Jacob, _Maggie_ _)_

I was sitting on the counter at Emily's house with her and Kim watching them cook. I was hoping that Jacob would stop by so we could talk. I had so much to tell him he has been avoiding me for almost 4 months now. I had told the Pack and they promise not to tell him.

I needed to tell Jake that I was pregnant, I was going to collage in Port Angles, Paul imprinted on me and that I was having a boy. I looked up when I heard the door open to find Maggie and Jacob walk in to kitchen laughing, but they stopped when they saw me.

"Hey I haven't seen you 2 in a while how have y'all been. Hey, Jake I have so good news to tell you." I ask nicely with a smile on my face.

 _"_ _What that you are leaving and never coming back that would make my day"_ Maggie asked me bitterly with a smirk on her face.

"No, Jake can I talk to you for a minuet" I asked him biting my bottom lip.

 _"_ _What are you going to do whine and crying begging Jacob to come back to you because if you are your wasting your time we already sealed the bond"_ Maggie said bitterly

"Okay first of all you need to stop being a bitter bitch to me cause all I'm trying to do is talk and be nice, Second last time I check Jacob can answer on his own, and Third I am glad that Jacob found his sole mate" I told her getting mad.

"How dare you call Maggie a bitch you're the one who is a Bitch and a whore I wouldn't be surprise if you already slept with hundreds of other guys by now" he yelled at me as he started to shake.

By now the rest of the Pack had arrived and were watching the fight unfold. I had tears streaming down my face by now.

"Jake all I was trying to tell you was that you were going to be a uncle soon to a baby boy and that I was leaving for a few years to go to collage" I sobbed to him before wiping my face and leaving the room. I walked out the kitchen door and went to the beach. I sat there as I cried for hours thinking about all the good times and bad times I had with Jacob.

 **~End Of Flash Back~**

I got up and walked over to the sink to get a drink when I heard crying.

Ethan crying brought me out of thinking. I picked him up to change him and rocked him. I laid him down beside me on the bed as I lie down and watch him sleep as I fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning to take a shower and as I got ready to go I fed Ethan. Ethan was like Paul and was not a morning baby he starts throwing a fit because I changed him. I knew that today was the day I was going home. I thought Paul and Jacob the most if they were happy.

I miss Sue, Seth, Leah; Charlie bunches and wanted to see them again.

I have talked to Jake since I left and he told me that after I left he found out he really didn't imprint on Maggie it was just her power that was making Jake attracted to her.

I told him that I was sorry and that he would fond his imprint one day. Jacob told me that he wanted me to come home so we could be friends again I agreed with him and told him I would be home soon. I told him that I had to pack Ethan and mine things up and would leave tomorrow. After I talked to Jake I put Ethan in his crib and went to sleep. For a while.

I could not wait to see Paul it had been a few months since I talked to him last. Paul was there for Ethan's birth.


	2. 3 years ago part ii

**Chapter 2:The Trip Home**

I got up early to start packing so to start off; I put my dirty clothes in a trash bag so I could wash them later. I laid out Ethan's green footy-pajamas with a blue hat on the bed.

I packed up the rest of his clothes and toys. I put his changing mat, extra clothes, dippers, and pack of wipes in his dipper-bag because I knew it was going to be a long trip home. I sat down and check my emails while I pump breast milk into bottles for Ethan.

It was now almost 5 now so I picked Ethan up carefully from his crib and laid him down on the bed in between his blue and green baby pillows.

I started loading my truck up with mine and Ethan's bag of dirty clothes, our box of bathroom items, and his box of toys. I made sure the tarp covering the bed of the truck wasn't letting in any water from the rain and snow.

I walked back in the room to make sure Ethan was still asleep, and checked clock before I sat down beside him and watched him sleep. I look at Ethan thinking about how I never wanted kids when I was younger, but now I wouldn't give him up for the world.

Ethan was my world now everything I did was either for him or because it's what I thought was best for him.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 20 till 7 so; I picked up Ethan and feed him his bottle. Then changed his dipper and put his clean clothes on him.

I put the small cooler (holding Ethan's bottles of milk and some of my Dr. pepper's) in the floorboard beside me in the truck along with Ethan's dipper bag of clean clothes and his two Pillows. I buckled Ethan up in his car seat and started the long drive home.

After driving almost 2 hours I decided to stop and feed a fussy Ethan, and grab a bag of chips.

I put on Ethan's swing (those things you wear to hold the baby while they eat) and turn on the radio; Ethan loves for me to sing to him.

About 20 minutes Ethan was done eating and had fallen asleep so I stopped and put gas in so the next time I stopped was to get lunch.

I pulled out my phone and text my mom

' **Ethan and me are coming home we left this morning. We will be there in a few hours.** **Mom please don't tell anyone I coming home I don't won't anyone to but you, Jake, and Leah.**

 **~B**

I pulled in a gas station to get a snack, use the bathroom and put Ethan in his car seat. It only took about 10 minutes to do all that which surprised me but I was not sure why though.

I'm getting more and more nervous as I got closer and closer to my home town where I had almost lost my best-friend, got pregnant, and had my first heart break.

This is where I grew up I had a lot of good memories and a lot of bad ones to, my whole life I was in this small town.

My phone beeped. I picked it up and read the text from my mom

' **I can't wait to see you again and meet my grandbaby. I'm at home now so you can come on home. No one knows you're coming. U does remember the family's old stories.**

 **~Mom**

I felt like I about to throw up as I saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I took deep breaths as I past the sign I can do I can do this I kept telling myself over and over again.

Ethan started crying so I had to pull over to see what he needed. I got him out of his car seat and "shhhhhh it's okay sweetheart mommas her it's okay" I told him as I rocked him in my arms.

It worked he was fully awake now I loved it when he smiled at you, a lot of the time he would sit or lay there and stare at you watching I love it when he does it.

I went to put him down and started to cry again, so I tried to give him a bottle and he took it happily.

I pulled in the hospital parking lot and sat there taking a deep breath before I reached down to get 3 or 4 bottles and put them in the dipper bag along with an extra blanket.

I wrapped Ethan up in a blanket, and got out of my truck making sure I got my keys, phone, Ethan's pillow, dipper-bag, and his changing mat before I locked my truck.


	3. 3 years ago part iii

**Chapter 3: Home At Last**

I slung Ethan's dipper-bag on my shoulder and held Ethan against me not knowing what would happen. I took a few deep breaths when I saw the pack's cars in the parking lot. I thought to myself I can do this I told myself.

I could not wait to see my family and Paul again.

So I threw on a shirt that fitted tight and show my breast some and fixed my skinny jeans so it made my ass look good and my high-heel boots added to my sexy look. I picked up Ethan's dipper-bag and Ethan I still held him close to me and as tight as I could without hurting him.

As I walked through the doors I heard people gasp and start talking about my baby and me. I saw Jacob looking at my almost 3-month-old baby in my arms; Paul started to walk over to me when Jacob and Sam stopped him. Thank god I thought when Sam and Jake stopped Paul.

I saw the whole pack here. Sam, Emily, Jacob, Kim, Jarred, Quil, Paul, Embry, Billy, and a few other boys that were wolves were with them. I took a breath and kept walking over to the corner of the waiting room. I saw that Seth, my stepbrother, wasn't there. I sat down holding Ethan; I smiled as my mom walked over to me.

I gave her a hug as I turned around Ethan he was wide-awake and smiling at us. I laughed as he started watching Jacob. "Hey, Jake it looks like someone likes you" I said as I walked over to him "Awwwww Bella he so cute" Jake said smiling at me. I saw he wanted to hold Ethan, but wasn't sure if he would hurt him or not.

"Here Jake I trust you," I told him as I handed him Ethan and his face lit up. I always knew that Jake would make a good father one day. Ethan went to sleep in Jacob's arms "see you are a natural" I told him as I took some pictures of him holding Ethan.

Jacob and I sat there catching up on what we had missed in each others lives since I left, and I had to ask the question that I needed to know the answer to "So Jacob I have question for you" I said as I looked up at him.

"Yeah" he asks taking his eyes off of Ethan to look at me. "Can I be your best friend again" I ask him as Jacob smiled and nodded yes. I gave him a big hug while smiling I was glad to have my best friend back at last.

When I picked up Ethan it caused him to wake up and started crying and I started rocking him in my arms "shhhhhh its ok Ethan mommy is here its okay sweetheart" I told him reaching for a bottle. I tried giving Ethan a bottle but he didn't want it by now Jacob and the others were watching me. _'Think thinks I told myself what dose he want'._

Then it hit me he wanted a stuffed animal, so. I open his dipper bag grabbing one of his stuffed teddy bear, but it didn't work he didn't want it, then it hit me he wanted his stuffed wolf; the only problem was it was in a box in my truck. _Shit I thought_ Then I had idea he loved my singing I thought. When I started singing he stopped crying.

By now the room was silent as they all stair at me. Ethan was almost asleep so I kept walked back and forth in the small room. I looked at the clock and it was almost time for Ethan's medication. He took medicine for his asthma.

 ** _'Deep in the meadow_**

 ** _Under the willow_**

 ** _A bed of grass_**

 ** _A soft green pillow,_**

 ** _Lay down your head and close your eyes_**

 ** _And when they open_**

 ** _The sun will rise,_**

 ** _Here it's safe and here its warm here and_**

 ** _The daises will guide you from all harm,_**

 ** _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_**

 ** _And here is the place where I love you.'_**

It looked at my watch to see it was almost 2:30. Ethan was taking his nap a little late I thought to myself. I got hot so I got up and I took of my sweatshirt before I thought about everyone seeing the scars I had down the left side of my body they went from my left shoulder down my arm to my wrist and down my left side of back to my hip.

Everyone gasp when my shirt came up a little around my hip I pulled it down as quick as I could but it was too late they saw the marks Jacob left on my body. I knew Jacob didn't mean to do it he just lost control, and I knew Jake still blamed himself by the look on his face when he saw them.

"Bella what is that on your hip are those scars" my mother asked standing up next to me. "Mom leaves it alone" I told her taking Ethan quickly from her arms.

"No Bella what was that on your hip" she yelled at me as the pack watch me " it's nothing mom leave it alone" I yelled at her not wanting to tell what happen knew she would keep bugging me until I told her what happen I just wasn't ready yet.

"No, Bella show me what's on your hip" she yelled walking up to me grabbing my left arm gasping when she saw the same marks on my wrist as on my hip. I pulled my arm out of her grasp. I knew now I would have to tell them what happen.

"Fine you want to know what they are but you won't like it," I yelled at her as I handed Jake him Ethan.

"Yes Bella I want to know what they are" she said grabbing my arm and turning me around to face her I pulled my arm from her hold as I raised my shirt knowing that I had a bra on under my shirt. Everyone gasp when they saw the scars ran from my left shoulder down my back to my hip and down my left arm to my wrist.

"Bella what happen" my mom asked shocked "I got attack by a vampire, why do you think I came back I couldn't keep Ethan and me both safe at the same time clearly it shows" I yelled as I pulled my shirt down and took Ethan back and picking up Ethan's bag as I headed toward my truck. My mom stopped me "Bella I didn't know I'm sorry" she said in sadly "its fine the pack was going to find out sooner than later" I said.

I walked outside to find Jacob leaning against my truck. I unlocked my truck and got scooted over to the middle to put Ethan in his car seat. Jacob got in beside me and I handed him the keys so he could drive. "Jake how is Paul I talk to him every now and then but here lately he won't answer my calls" I told him sadly.

"He has been a mess since you left, he tries to act strong but I can see that it's killing him that you aren't here. Before Maggie left she told Paul something and that's when he stopped leaving his house and talking to everyone."

He told me dropping his head when he said it. "He imprinted on me didn't he" I asked him already knowing the answer to that question "yeah" was all he said before turning off the truck. I looked up and saw we were at my mom's house and I could hear some of the pack inside.

I rolled my eyes as I unbuckled Ethan and I retched down grabbing Ethan's dipper-bag as I put the rest of the bottles in his bag. I stuffed Ethan's pillows in his bag as best as I could, and grabbed Ethan out of his car seat. I walked to the back of the truck and was about to grab Ethan's crib and the box of bedding but Jacob got it for me instead.

I walked in the house hearing 4 or 5 different voices. I heard people yelling from the kitchen just great I thought I have to not only cooked for mom, Seth, Leah, Charlie and me but for the pack to. I sigh before looking down at s Ethan sleeping I walked into the living room.

"Okay listen up if you wake up Ethan you will be putting him back asleep and will not get diner either" I yelled as I walked in the kitchen and sure enough they quiet yelling. I took Ethan out of his car seat and gave him to my mom. I went out to my truck and grab my bag of clothes before going to change into a blue bra and green night pants.

When I walked back into kitchen everyone stared at me like they had never seen a girl in a bra before. "What I always wear this to sleep in and I'm going to stop now so you all better stop drooling and close your moth before I have to close it for you" I told. I walked over to my mom and took Ethan from her and saw he had woke up in a good mod.

I smiled as I put Ethan on my left him and started cooking food my mom started to take Ethan from me but he started crying as I handed him to Sue. About half way through cooking when I heard the door open I looked up as heard talking I went to see where my mom went with Ethan. I hated when someone was holding Ethan and walked off It wasn't that I didn't trust them. I always had a feeling something would happen.

"Mom where's Jake" I ask as I started to panic when I couldn't find him.

"He walked outside why" she asks me.

"Because he has Ethan that's why" I told her as I started walking toward the door when I heard the kitchen door open.

I walked into the kitchen to see who it was and saw Sam and Emily standing in the kitchen. _Ethan._ I needed to find Ethan I turned around before they saw me to find Jacob holding while he was on the phone. I took Ethan from his arms and walked back into the kitchen to find Emily tasting the food.

I laughed at her causing her to turn around "dose it taste good" I asked her as I laughed at her. She nodded "yeah it dose, I think I just found my replacement" she joked at me and we laughed to together.

"O my Bella he's sooo cute" she said running her hand through his jet-black hair. "Can I hold him" I shook my head no and she had a sad look on her face and then it hit I didn't tell her why. "Emily it's not that I don't won't you hold him I have to give him his medicine and he hates it" I told her and her smile reappeared on her face.

"Em will you dig in the front apartment in his dipper-bag for his medicine" I asked her she nodded 'yes' as the Pack came into the kitchen for the food I was putting on the counter. "Emily can you find it" I yell at her as she walks back in the kitchen with it in her hand. "Thanks" I told her as I took it from her.

I open the fridge and grab a bottle of milk. I dump the powder in the milk before shaking it up real good. I walk into the living room as the boys eat to find Paul sitting in one of the chairs looking at photo of me before I was pregnant. I stop "Paul dinner is done" I told him trying not to act stupid.

"I know" was all he said. I walk by him to the couch and sit down with Ethan in my arms and his dipper-bag. I pull out his green and blue pillows and lay them on the couch. I lay Ethan down as I fixed the pillows so it propped up his bottle for me before getting up to get my things out of the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys i'm so so so sorry for not writing lately. I started High school for the first time and had to keep my grades up and since 9-11 of this year i have had to stay home with my medical disorder.

I think i am going to once again quit this story but my new story is the same story but with different at the same time so please read this new story i already have 5 chapters written and ready to post just wanted to get y'alls approval

Should i redo my old story or start a new one just like it but better

post and tell me what you think


End file.
